


По дороге из дома домой

by dfvl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfvl/pseuds/dfvl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке хоббит-феста на diary.ru<br/>Двалин сопровождает Бильбо обратно в Шир (по последней просьбе Торина или собственной инициативе). В конце Бильбо просит Двалина остаться с ним, несмотря на осуждение окружающих, потому что, что бы там ни говорили другие хоббиты, любовь намного важнее добрососедских отношений</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Прощай, король эльфов! - сказал Гендальф. - Пусть зеленеют твои леса, пока молод мир! И пусть будет счастлив твой народ!  
\- Прощай, Гендальф! - ответил Трандуил. - Желаю тебе и впредь сваливаться как снег на голову, когда ты нужнее всего. Чем чаще ты будешь гостем в моем дворце, тем мне приятнее!  
\- Прошу вас, - проговорил Бильбо, запинаясь и переминаясь с ноги на ногу, - примите от меня подарок! - и он протянул королю эльфов серебряное с жемчугом ожерелье, которое подарил ему на прощание Даин.  
Трандуил удивленно улыбнулся и почти начал что-то спрашивать.  
\- Охуеть, - тихо и очень отчетливо сообщил ближайшему дереву Двалин. – Ну просто охуеть.  
Лес шумел. Ветер дул. Кони и пони шуршали листьями и снегом, эльфы переговаривались между собой, но Двалина услышали все. И кони, и эльфы, и волшебник, и Беорн, и, конечно, хоббит. Все обернулись, только Бильбо остался к Двалину спиной, расстроенный тем, что момент безвозвратно испорчен.   
У изменившегося в лице Трандуила, кажется, пропало желание что-то спрашивать. Он криво улыбнулся, пожелал им приятной дороги, заверил Бильбо в том, что тот отныне и навсегда – друг эльфов и всегда долгожданный гость, и вместе с войском бесшумно исчез в чаще.  
\- А ожерелье-то, сука, прихватить не забыл, - сообщил Двалин тому же дереву и первым тронулся в сторону Туманных Гор.  
Гендальф и Беорн переглянулись и бесшумно хмыкнули, а Бильбо тихонько вздохнул. Путешествие обещало быть не таким уж приятным.  
Как получилось, что Двалин поехал провожать Бильбо домой, никто так и не понял, а спросить не додумался. Пока Бильбо прощался с гномами и людьми из Озерного города, к нему незаметно подошел еще более молчаливый и мрачный после смерти Торина Двалин, положил тяжелую ладонь хоббиту на плечо и буркнул:  
\- С тобой поеду.  
Гномы, кажется, переглянулись между собой, а Бильбо, занятый разговором с Бардом, молча кивнул Двалину и хотел было повести плечом, чтобы стряхнуть руку, но отчего-то не повел.   
Так и поехали вчетвером: распевающий песни Беорн, весело смеющийся Гендальф, мечтающий о возвращении домой Бильбо и хмурый Двалин, не проронивший ни слова после прощания с Трандуилом. Время от времени Бильбо ловил на себе его тяжелый взгляд и пытался придумать, как объяснить гному, что и ему грустно, но поводов для радости сейчас больше, чем для печали. Несколько раз он почти начинал говорить, но стоило повернуться к Двалину, как он отворачивался, отъезжал, уходил.  
И Бильбо молчал.  
На третий день он не выдержал и пошел вслед за Двалином в лес. Гендальф с Беорном остались у костра, яростно обсуждая, у кого кони лучше, у самого Беорна или у всадников Рохана, и, кажется, даже не заметили, что хоббит ушел. Бильбо не был уверен, в какую сторону пошел гном, но за время похода он поднаторел в поиске направлений, поэтому Двалин нашелся быстро.  
Гном стоял у высокой рябины и бил ее. Бамц! Тяжелый вздох.  
Бамц! Бильбо увидел, что Двалин без перчаток и даже в сумерках разглядел, что костяшки гнома уже в крови.  
Бамц! Бамц! Бамц!  
Бамц! Когда гном обхватил ствол, чтобы ударить по нему головой, Бильбо не выдержал и выскочил на поляну.  
\- Стой! Стой, Двалин!  
Двалин обернулся, хмуро оглядел хоббита с ног до головы и сказал:  
\- Возвращайся к костру, замерзнешь.  
\- Пойдем вместе?  
Бильбо подошел ближе и взял руку гнома в свои:  
\- Пойдем. Раны тебе обработаю. Да и дерево ни в чем не виновато.  
Гендальф и Беорн стояли у пони, задрав его ногу, и тыкали в копыто и неразборчиво – но ощутимо агрессивно – перешептывались. Даже в темноте Бильбо видел, насколько пони недоволен происходящим, и подумал, что его обязательно надо спасти, только сначала помочь другу.  
У костра было тепло и приятно, Бильбо промыл раны Двалина и наложил на них заживляющую мазь, а потом удержал на своих коленях. Подумалось, что было бы здорово сидеть так долго-долго, но не в лесу, а дома, у весело потрескивающего огня, но в камине. И чтобы Двалин сидел рядом, и можно было бы выкурить по трубке перед сном – или даже одну на двоих (и Бильбо зарделся от этой мысли) – и поговорить о том, как прошел день, вспомнить свои приключения и даже погрустить о тех, кого больше с ними нет.  
Двалин аккуратно провел по руке хоббита, и Бильбо вздрогнул и отпустил руки гнома.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Двалин, надевая перчатки.   
\- Тебе спасибо, - ответил Бильбо, не имея в виду ничего конкретного, но и все сразу. Двалин широко улыбнулся, но Бильбо этого уже не увидел, потому что ушел спасать копыто и всего пони от совсем разбушевавшихся мага и оборотня.  
На следующий день Двалин поддержал беседу в дороге.  
***  
К дому Беорна они добрались без приключений. Глушь остается глушью, приговаривал Гендальф, но ни одного гоблина они так и не встретили. Бильбо улыбнулся, когда увидел, как животные обрадовались возвращению хозяина: все побежали и полетели к Беорну, и на несколько минут он превратился в двигающуюся во все стороны разом гору меха, хвостов и крыльев.  
Ужин удался на славу. Пони с удовольствием приносили и приносили ароматную, только с огня выпечку и подливали медовое вино, на которое с особенным усердием налегал Двалин. Настроение гнома снова испортилось, это Бильбо уже научился замечать; он следил за другом с беспокойством, придумывал, как бы его развеселить, когда Гендальф, счастливо развалившийся в кресле у камина, сказал что-то, что Бильбо толком не понял, насчет шмелей Беорна. Завязался спор.   
Двалин выпил свое вино, подождал, когда пони нальет снова, залил внутрь в один глоток, взял свой топор и вышел, громко хлопнув дверью. Беорн встал, но махнул рукой и уселся обратно:  
\- Лишние дрова никогда не помешают.  
\- Верно, - откликнулся Гендальф. – Но, друг мой, насчет шмелей вы не правы…  
Дослушивать Бильбо не стал. Он накинул плащ и вышел на улицу. Двалин колол дрова во дворе и делал это так, что хоббиту стало не по себе.   
Он бил дерево топором с тем же яростным, злым лицом, с каким сражался с гоблинами. Он что-то бормотал по-гномьи, ясно, что ругался. Расколотая колодка падала во все стороны от пня, и Двалин хватал новую, высоко замахивался и бил. Бильбо снова поразился, каким огромным выглядит гном по сравнению с ним: разница в росте совсем небольшая, но Двалин казался в два, если не в три раза крупнее. И уж конечно, намного страшнее, чем хоббит.  
Бильбо постоял у двери, а потом решился и пошел к гному. Двалин ничего не сказал, и Бильбо начал молча собирать расколотые дрова и складывать их аккуратными рядами у сарая. Несколько минут они так и работали, в тишине раздавались свист от взмаха топора и грохот падающих дров. Двалин стал колоть спокойнее, медленнее, а потом и вовсе бросил топор и уселся на землю.  
\- Сто лет, мастер Бэггинс! Сто лет мы об этом мечтали.   
Бильбо обернулся.  
\- Сто лет мы мечтали, и планировали, и ждали, что вернемся в гору и убьем дракона. Или погибнем в битве. Но вместе! Вместе, блядь. А теперь… - Двалин откашлялся, почти зарычал, и Бильбо дернулся было к нему, но остановился.  
\- А теперь глаза б мои Эребор не видели.   
Двалин снова закашлял и, Бильбо был уверен, заплакал. Он подошел к гному, уселся рядом и, набрав побольше воздуха, предложил:  
\- Так оставайся у меня.   
Двалин повернулся к Бильбо, и тот затараторил, испугавшись, что гном сразу откажет:  
\- Я знаю, что в Шире развлечений мало, и тебе такая жизнь покажется скучной, и гор у нас совсем нет, но у нас очень красиво, особенно осенью, и хоббиты к тебе обязательно привыкнут (Бильбо почти услышал, что хоббиты имеют ему сказать насчет того, как они привыкнут к гному. Но выкинул это из головы), и места в Бэг-Энде с лишком на двоих хватит, и огород можно будет расширить, - воздух закончился, и Бильбо неуверенно закончил: – Было бы очень хорошо жить вместе с другом.  
Хотелось зажмуриться и убежать, но Бильбо храбро посмотрел но мокрое лицо Двалина, и тот молча и серьезно кивнул, а потом то ли просто устроился поудобнее, то ли потянулся к Бильбо, но тут из дома раздался крик и грохот. Кажется, обсуждение шмелей достигло опасного пика. Бильбо вскочил и оглянулся на гнома.  
\- Иди спасай, - кивнул Двалин в сторону дома. – А я здесь закончу и приду.   
***  
У Беорна они гостили долго, и Бильбо уже чувствовал себя почти как дома: по вечерам они с Двалиином сидели у камина, когда разговаривали, когда нет, и курили – каждый свою, правда, но не предложишь ведь такое вслух, да еще и в гостях. На меду и сдобе Беорна Бильбо покруглел, стал больше похож на себя прежнего, и Двалин тоже все больше походил на того сверкающего глазами гнома, что заявился к нему домой уже почти год назад.  
Праздник зимнего солнцестояния у Беорна прошел людно и радостно, со всех сторон съехались гости – странные, но веселые люди, которые напугали бы Бильбо своим вниманием (никто из них до этого хоббитов не встречал, а большинство и не слышало, что такие существуют), если бы не Двалин. Он отвлекал гостей на себя, громко шутил, первым заводил песни, первым поднимал кубок за здоровье их хозяина, первым начинал рассказывать истории о своих приключениях.   
Бильбо смотрел, не отрываясь, и с трудом верил глазам. Оказывается, Двалин мог быть и таким: шумным, хохочущим, веселым. И картинка их спокойной жизни в Бэг-Энде дополнялась подробностями, как они с Двалином могли бы ходить на рыбалку, заплывать на лодочке на середину озера и смеяться, радоваться. Возможно, гному было бы скучно просто рыбачить, и он скинул одежду и прыгнул бы в озеро купаться, и намочил бы Бильбо, но это ничего. Правда, Бильбо не прыгнул бы за ним, хоббиты плавать не умеют, не любят, да и вообще, это же немыслимо, посреди дня – в озеро нагишом! «Немыслимо» в его голове прозвучало с интонациями очень уж похожими на то, как говорит Любелия, и Бильбо скорее выкинул все немыслимости из головы, улыбнулся украдкой поглядывающему на него Двалину и затянул самую веселую песню, какую смог вспомнить.   
Той ночью он перебрал с медовым вином, поэтому от всей души и предложил свою комнату гостям Беорна с Севера, длинноволосым огромным по меркам хоббита людям, с серьезными лицами и смешными историями. Те радостно согласились и отправились отдыхать. В самой большой комнате дома, которую Бильбо продолжал именовать гостиной, несмотря на веселье со стороны остальных, оставалось все меньше гостей, но вино не убывало, и хоббит – с юности знавший, когда стоит остановиться – продолжал пить, пока не подурнело, а в голове не начали взрываться разноцветные всполохи. Как фейерверки Гендальфа, подумал Бильбо вслух, только зачем их внутрь засовывать?  
Кто-то помог ему встать и выбраться наружу. Звезды, сообщил Бильбо кому-то, звезды светят, а фейерверки очень шумные. Можно их потише запускать?  
Кто-то вздохнул и дотащил Бильбо до бочки с водой и не без труда окунул туда кудрявую голову. Ледяная вода мигом отрезвила хоббита, и он собирался уже рявкнуть на этого кого-то, кто мешает честному хоббиту праздновать зимнее солнцестояние именно так, как ему угодно. Но тут кто-то превратился в Двалина, протягивающего Бильбо свой темно-зеленый капюшон:  
\- Чтобы не замерз.  
А потом Двалин достал из кармана трубку и кивнул Бильбо на скамейку. И рявкать сразу расхотелось.  
Они передавали трубку друг другу и выпускали кольца дыма в сторону ярких зимних звезд, и Двалин рассказывал Бильбо, как в первый раз напился до фейерверков в голове, с Торином, еще до дракона, когда лучше места, чем Эребор, было не сыскать во всем Средиземье. Торин тогда оказался покрепче и, поняв, что гуляют по горе они не так тихо, как собирались, потащил Двалина на себе, через весь Эребор, мимо покоев отца и деда, мимо комнат Балина, на нижние уровни, чтобы спихнуть друга в горное озеро. И полететь туда вместе с ним, потому что Двалин, хоть и не смог бы тогда отличить родного брата от овечки из Дейла, тонуть во мраке один не захотел.  
\- С утра оба получили. Мало того, что перебудили всю гору, пока шли, так еще и озеро это оказалось единственным, куда заплывала рыба, которую Трор время от времени откушать любил. А после нашего плавания рыба оттуда ушла. Интересно, сейчас вернется?  
Гном задумчиво затянулся и хитро улыбнулся Бильбо:  
\- Спать-то где собираетесь, мастер Бэггинс?  
\- Спать? А! – Бильбо вспомнил, как любезно предложил свою комнату каким-то гостям Беорна.  
\- У меня кровать большая, вдвоем поместимся.  
Бильбо смутился, начал было бормотать, что отлично устроится и на сене в гостиной, но оборвал сам себя и согласился. А потом решительно, чтобы точно не передумать, направился к дому. Удивленный Двалин быстро погасил трубку и чуть не побежал, чтобы догнать хоббита.  
***  
Ночь обещала стать одной из худших в жизни Бильбо, хотя куда уж хуже, когда и на камнях спал полгода, и несколько дней почти под носом у дракона. Двалин не спал. Он дышал глубоко и медленно, он лежал на спине, и глаза его были закрыты, а руки – вытянуты вдоль тела. И он не спал.   
Это тревожило Бильбо.   
Кровать и вправду оказалась широкой, шире, чем у хоббита, и сначала он думал об этом. Почему Беорн предложил ценящему комфорт хоббиту комнату с узкой кроватью, а привыкшему к походам гному – с широкой? Потому что Беорн – добрый, решил Бильбо, и позаботился, чтобы Двалин хорошо отдыхал.   
Потом Бильбо смотрел на занавески, которые с трудом угадывались на окне. Такие же как у него? Или, может, другого цвета? Или даже с узором?  
Двалин не спал, и гадать, зеленые это занавески или, например, синие, было откровенно скучно.  
Он попытался было подумать о Бэг-Энде, но от этого становилось грустно, неизвестно, что там с садом, и огород, наверняка, весь порос сорняками, если только Гэмджи не продолжил за ним ухаживать, пусть хозяин норы и сбежал неизвестно куда. Об Эреборе тоже думать не хотелось, слишком ясно вставала перед глазами битва, Торин и Фили с Кили.   
Наконец Бильбо осторожно встал и выбрался из комнаты. Все спали, но шумно было как на привалах во время приключения: кто-то храпел, кто-то неразборчиво бормотал, кто-то ворочался. Аккуратно огибая спящих вповалку гостей, Бильбо пробрался на кухню, накидал в пустую корзинку яблок и морковки и тихонько пошел в сторону хлева. Может, пони уже спят, но от хрустящего яблочка вряд ли откажутся.  
Пони обрадовались хоббиту. Бильбо не понимал их языка, но и это без того было ясно. Животные прибежали к нему, начали приветственно тыкаться теплыми мордами и чуть не уронили хоббита. А когда обнаружилось, что с ним пришло угощение, пони заржали, да так радостно, что Бильбо испугался, как бы не перебудить весь дом.  
С трудом он всех успокоил, погладил, выдал каждому по морковке или яблоку, последнее забрал себе и устроился в теплом, ароматном сене.   
\- Он мне ведь так и не ответил, - пожаловался Бильбо пони, те сочувственно перестали жевать и задумчиво уставились на хоббита. Главный пони, с самой пышной и длинной челкой, вопросительно мотнул головой.  
\- Я предложил Двалину остаться со мной в Бэг-Энде. Он не отказался... Но и не согласился. Конечно, конечно, у нас приключения не жалуют и, что тут скрывать, живем мы скучно. А вы, кстати, можете продолжать есть. Но я ведь постараюсь, чтобы ему было хорошо дома. Можно ходить время от времени в Бри, или возьму и познакомлю его с семейством Любелии, и никаких драконов не надо, чтобы битву устроить, если хочется. Будет с кем участвовать в конкурсе на лучшую тыкву, там одному нельзя. И рыбалка, конечно. И состязания по метанию камней… И... – договорить Бильбо уже не смог, его разморило от тепла и уюта, глаза закрывались.   
Пони не дали хоббиту уснуть, они тыкались в него носами, пока Бильбо не проснулся и не пообещал, что вернется в дом. Пони покивали ему на прощание и разошлись по своим местам, а один профырчал что-то на ухо. Бильбо решил, что это совет спросить у Двалина напрямую, а не жаловаться благородным скакунам, пусть и угостив их поздним перекусом.   
Этим Бильбо и решил заняться, пусть и придется разбудить гнома. Вот только на холоде его решимость поугасла, а пока он крался к комнате – исчезла совсем. Завтра спрошу, подумал хоббит и бесшумно открыл дверь. Бесшумно прокрался к кровати, бесшумно на нее забрался и посмотрел на Двалина. Тот не спал. Но может гномы спят именно так, чтобы подкравшийся враг начал сомневаться и выдал себя? Бильбо попытался вспомнить, но нет, он никогда не разглядывал спящих гномов, во время похода он выматывался настолько, что засыпал не только, когда ложился, а когда хотя бы садился и прислонялся к чему-то спиной.   
Бильбо отвернулся, нехорошо ведь разглядывать друга, когда он спит или даже делает вид. Он начал устраиваться поудобнее, стараясь не коснуться Двалина и шерстинкой на ноге, хотя, если честно, прикоснуться к нему хотелось. Тихонько вздохнув, хоббит отвернулся к стене.   
\- Мутит? – не пошевелившись, спросил Двалин, и от неожиданности Бильбо подпрыгнул так высоко, что чуть не упал с кровати.   
\- Нет, - хрипло ответил он. – Просто не спится.   
\- Надо, мастер Бэггинс, надо, - поучительно сказал Двалин, повернулся на бок, перевернул хоббита, притянул к себе, крепко прижал и накрыл одеялом. – Хватит уже бегать в темноте. Засыпай.  
Ошарашенный Бильбо не смог придумать, что ответить, и послушно закрыл глаза, только, пока смелость не оставила, вытащил руку и обнял гнома. На границе яви и сна ему почудилось, что кожу на щеке царапнула борода, а к виску на мгновение прижались сухие и теплые губы. Показалось, конечно, подумал он и заснул совсем.  
Проснулся Бильбо от аппетитных звуков и ароматов, доносившихся из-под двери. В объятиях гнома было приятно, пусть и непривычно. Желудок, однако, намекал, что завтрак сейчас нужнее, чем тепло и уют. Бильбо попытался аккуратно отодвинуться от Двалина, чтобы тихо убежать на кухню, но тот фыркнул и прижал хоббита крепче. Бильбо попытался второй раз, а потом, понимая, впрочем, что и пятеро хоббитов не поднимут руку этого гнома, - в третий.   
\- Что ж тебя в походе не добудиться было? – недовольно, но не зло спросил Двалин хоббиту прямо в ухо.   
Бильбо подскочил и посмотрел на гнома. Двалин сонно щурился и пытался пригладить растрепавшуюся за ночь бороду. Бильбо не смог сдержать широкую улыбку: в ярком утреннем свете Двалин совсем не был похож на грозного воина, он выглядел расслабленно, добродушно, по-домашнему – и до того походил на идеальную картинку в голове Бильбо, что тот не удержался и, пожелав доброго утра, поцеловал гнома в нос.  
\- Завтрак ждать не будет! – сказал Бильбо удивленному Двалину, соскочил с кровати и выбежал из комнаты.   
На ходу он посмотрел на занавески. Они оказались белыми, с искусно вышитыми васильками, очень похожими на те, что Бильбо видел на носовых платках у Гендальфа.  
На кухне хоббит замешкался, задумался и этим привлек внимание их хозяина.  
\- Что, мистер Бэггинс, после корзины яблок перед сном завтракать не хочется? –прохохотал Беорн. – Не приглашайте в гости хоббита, если кладовые не наполнены доверху, друзья мои! Хотя и с наполненными не приглашайте, если не хотите, чтобы они опустели.  
Это было бы обидно, не говори Беорн так дружелюбно и не стой перед ним початая бутылка медового вина. Бильбо виновато улыбнулся и промолчал, лихорадочно раздумывая, принести завтрак Двалину, или это и в его глазах будет выглядеть поведением юной хоббитянки? Булочки, однако, исчезали на глазах, и Бильбо быстро положил несколько на тарелку, с трудом поднял слишком большой для него кувшин с молоком, пожелал всем доброго утра - Гендальф на это тихо рассмеялся, но промолчал, и направился к комнате.   
Юной хоббитянкой из них двоих оказался Двалин. Гном сидел у зеркала, медленно расплетал косы и строго по размеру раскладывал серебряные зажимы на маленьком столике. Выглядело это ужасно личным (как расчесывание меха на ногах для хоббита).  
\- Ой, - пискнул Бильбо и начал оправдываться: - Извини, я не подумал, я только завтрак принес…  
\- Бильбо, - оборвал его Двалин и замолчал. Подумал о чем-то и улыбнулся: - Молоко из кувшина пить будем?  
\- Минутку, - ответил Бильбо, повертелся, придумывая, куда поставить тарелку с кувшином, оставил их на полу и побежал на кухню.  
Схватил пару стаканов и два больших куска черемухового пирога, один, правда, задумчиво сжевал по дороге, не уверенный, первый раз Двалин назвал его по имени или нет.  
В комнате Бильбо уселся на кровать, взял булочку с корицей размером с половину своей головы и стал украдкой посматривать на Двалина. Украдкой получалось с трудом. Каждый раз, когда Бильбо смотрел на гнома, тот ловил его взгляд и не улыбался, нет, но Бильбо видел в его глазах веселые искорки и смущался, кажется, краснел, но смотреть не переставал. К началу второй булочки хоббит не выдержал:  
\- Не присоединишься?  
\- Завтракай. А мне сначала заплести надо, - Двалин широко улыбнулся: - Только оставить не забудь.  
Бильбо отложил надкушенную булочку, тщательно вытер руки платком и, подозревая, что сейчас нарушит все существующие правила гномьего этикета и с треском вылетит из окна, спросил:  
\- Помочь?  
Двалин не выкинул его из окна и даже не рассердился, а молча, потому что удерживал в зубах зажим, кивнул на гребень.   
Бильбо стоял над ним и очень аккуратно расчесывал густые тяжелые волосы, чтобы не дернуть, не сделать больно, и не тайком уже, открыто рассматривал татуировку на голове Двалина и размышлял, спросить его, что узор значит, или просто поцеловать в макушку.  
\- Не бойся дергать, я ж не хрустальный.  
И Бильбо заметил, что уже не расчесывает, а пропускает волосы Двалина между пальцев. Момент ушел, и Бильбо не спросил и не поцеловал, зато подавал гному зажимы и даже заплел ему маленькую, тонкую косичку у виска, и на ее конец Двалин повесил самый крепкий зажим:  
\- Чтобы дольше держалась.  
А потом они завтракали, и молоко казалось ароматнее, чем вчера, а булочки – вкуснее. После завтрака они остались в комнате, сидели рядышком на кровати и разглядывали васильки на занавесках и солнечных зайчиков на потолке. Двалин рассказывал, как в детстве любил убегать из горы, чтобы насмотреться на небо и облака, а Бильбо вспомнил, как на каком-то празднике избивал Гендальфа деревянным мечом, пока мама не увела.   
Так они сидели до обеда, во время которого пони весело пофыркивали и норовили подсунуть Бильбо самые большие и аппетитные куски. А после хоббит спросил, не поможет ли Двалин перетащить вещи в его комнату.  
Высокие гости Беорна уезжать пока не спешили. Они заметно обрадовались, что спальня достается им, и даже заслужили уважение Бильбо тем, как смело выдержали подозрительный взгляд Двалина и тщательную проверку замков на сундуках с богатствами хоббита.  
А хозяин дома и волшебник, увлеченные очередной яростно-дружеской перепалкой, казалось, и вовсе никакого переезда не заметили.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Бильбо спросил в третий раз за день, Гендальф предположил, что все из-за наступающего нового года, который гномы встречают, собрав вокруг как можно больше родственников и друзей.  
\- Новый год, - повторил Бильбо. – Значит, нужно устроить ему новый год!  
Потому что видеть, как Двалин превращается в мрачную тень, он больше не хотел. С начала февраля гном погрустнел, больше отмалчивался в разговорах, скупо жаловался на погоду, но постоянно уходил на улицу: то точить топоры, то колоть дрова (Беорн попытался намекнуть Двалину, что скоро им придется рубить лес уже во владениях Трандуила, но гном только выругался и снова ушел). Хоббита он с собой не звал, а когда Бильбо выходил, отправлял его обратно, чтобы не мерз.  
Но хоббит мерз, еще как, особенно по ночам, когда Двалин беспокойно ворочался, отодвигался на самый край и неразборчиво что-то обещал, кого-то звал. Каждое утро Бильбо собирался спросить, не вернуться ли ему в свою спальню, но гном был таким несчастным, что язык не поворачивался начинать разговор.  
\- Значит, нужно, - согласились Беорн и Гендальф, и начали помогать из всех сил. Гендальф рассказывал все, что мог вспомнить о празднике и мастерил сложные заготовки для особенного костра, а Беорн по первому требованию Бильбо отправлял пони за настоящим гномьим пивом и ингредиентами для угощения и, после небольшого спора, даже согласился на небольшого, запеченного на вертеле барашка.  
Пони сновали туда-сюда, Гендальф бормотал себе под нос, а Двалин, на которого и смотреть уже было больно, ничего не замечал. Да и как тут заметишь, когда полдня рубишь деревья, а другую половину проводишь, уставившись в кружку с вином.  
До праздника оставалось несколько дней, и Бильбо понимал, что, даже если он заставит Гендальфа найти Радагаста, чтобы тот нашел орлов и уговорил их отвезти хоббита в Эребор и вернуться оттуда с парой десятков гномов, - все равно не успеет. И не был Бильбо уверен, что Двалин хочет их видеть. Он ведь мог остаться в Эреборе и руководить там восстановлениями каких-нибудь уровней, но - ушел. Чем именно должны заниматься героические освободители, Бильбо не знал, зато был уверен, что ради него одного, Двалин бы не оставил гору.  
В нужный день Беорн непререкаемо заявил Двалину, что, если увидит хоть одну порубленную деревяшку, лично доставит гнома к ближайшим энтам.  
\- Лучше бы забор на пасеке помог починить, его вчера ветром чуть на щепки не разнесло.  
Двалин молча кивнул и пошел за Беорном чинить забор, поломкой которого Бильбо занимался добрую половину прошлой ночи. Забор оказался крепким, и хоббит начал переживать, что придется ломать его собственной головой, когда на помощь пришли несколько пони. Общими усилиями, копытами и пятками, они пробили в заборе небольшую дыру, и на этом сочли свою работу выполненной. Да уж, не смог сдержать улыбки Бильбо, сложно представить себе такой ветер. Да и разнесенным на щепки забор назвать нельзя было даже с натяжкой.  
Весь день они с Гендальфом сооружали костер. Странная форма – это гномья руна счастья, объяснил хоббиту волшебник, чтобы Махал видел, чем ему своих сыновей одарить. Все сыновья Бильбо, честно говоря, волновали мало, а вот одному, важному, счастья сейчас очень не хватало.  
К сумеркам костер был сложен, а угощение расставлено. Бильбо не удержался и расставил во дворе свечи, как было у них принято на праздники. Беорн привел пони, которые с любопытством разглядывали костер-руну и подозрительно принюхивались к разделанному и подогретому барашку.  
Бильбо пошел за гномом. Двалин сидел в темной комнате и вроде поднял глаза на хоббита, но смотрел куда-то мимо него. Бильбо выдохнул и, почти не запнувшись, на гномьем пригласил Двалина оказать ему честь и встретить новый год вместе. Двалин улыбнулся, и Бильбо почувствовал, как сразу потеплело: и в комнате, и на душе. Правда, ответа гнома он не понял, но взял его за руку и повел во двор к разгорающемуся костру и угощению.  
Сначала Бильбо казалось, что все получилось просто замечательно, Двалин с явным удовольствием ел и покрякивал от каждого глотка пенистого пива, которое Бильбо казалось слишком горьким.  
Но когда костер вдруг стал больше дымить, чем гореть, все пошло не так, как он себе представлял. Гендальф отложил свою трубку, сел ровно, отчего сразу стал казаться больше и страшнее, пробормотал что-то по-гномьи, спросил у Двалина позволения начать.  
И заговорил о Торине. О мудрости и преданности истинного Короля-Под-Горой, о том, как он защищал свое племя и в изгнании делал для него больше, чем многие на троне, о том, каким он был храбрым воином и щедрым другом.  
Гендальф говорил долго, витиевато, костер дымил все сильнее, и среди серо-красных всполохов Бильбо увидел Торина. Торин поднимал дубовый сук вместо щита, Торин первым бросался в бой, совсем юный Торин и умирающий от ран, печальный радостный, грозный – сотни лиц Короля-Под-Горой появлялись и исчезали в густом дыму. Заиграла музыка, и Бильбо заинтересовался, откуда Двалин достал виолончель, но тут мелодию гнома – постукиванием копыт, тихим свистом – поддержали пони и Беорн со своей свирелью, и Бильбо не смог больше думать.  
Такой грустной музыки Бильбо не слышал никогда. Его сердце разрывалось от печали, и когда он почувствовал, что не сможет дальше сдерживать слезы, Двалин тихо запел. Не нужно было знать язык, чтобы понимать, о чем, о ком эта песня, ничего не нужно было знать, когда из костра поверх головы хоббита смотрел Король, а его самый верный – лучший – друг, прощался, скорбел, извинялся, что выжил, но не спас его, снова, и снова, и снова…  
Они просидели у костра почти до рассвета. Гендальф говорил и говорил, то о Торине, то о Фили и Кили, упомянул хоть словом, но всех погибших в битве гномов. Теперь их лица, думал хоббит, особенно смеющиеся лица братьев, теперь будут сниться мне каждую ночь. Беорн играл, время от времени вытирая мокрое лицо, а Двалин отложил виолончель и молча опустошал бочонок за бочонком. Бильбо чувствовал, что о нем все забыли. Он понимал, как это глупо и неправильно, но обижался, что никто не ест угощение, о котором он так долго думал, и Двалин, Двалин не взглянул на него ни разу, как только увидел Торина.  
Двалин ушел в дом первым. Он потянулся было к Бильбо, но тот отвернулся к костру и задымил трубкой, и гном молча ушел. Чуть позже ушли и Гендальф с Беорном, и Бильбо остался один. Он медленно выпускал колечки в сторону светлеющего горизонта, пытался подумать о чем-нибудь хорошем – и не мог. Идти в дом не хотелось, но и сидеть у погасшего костра было слишком холодно.  
Посмотрю, как там Двалин, и уйду в другую комнату спать, решил хоббит.  
Двалин сидел у окна и при появлении Бильбо вскочил, подошел близко-близко, так что касался хоббита на вдохе, и хрипло пробормотал:  
\- Думал, ты не придешь.  
Бильбо промолчал. Гном снова казался ему слишком большим и, одновременно, очень близким и совсем чужим. Двалин разглядывал его, и это нервировало, и когда Бильбо наконец собрался ответить, что пришел только посмотреть, все ли в порядке, гном прижал его к стене и поцеловал. Атаковал, скорее, укусил, ударил губами, от Двалина пахло пивом, костром и горем, как от больного животного. А язык его оказался ужасно горячим, и Бильбо чувствовал, как горят под ним его губы.  
Двалин поднял руки хоббита и крепко удерживал их одной своей, пока другой отстегивал подтяжки. Дернул рубашку, пытаясь пробраться к коже, ткань не поддавалась, и Двалин зарычал, потянул сильнее. Крепкая, подумал Бильбо и зашипел от боли, когда гном дернул еще раз.  
Двалин перестал целовать его и отпустил руки, но остался стоять так же близко, а когда Бильбо отстранился насколько смог и погладил его по плечу, прижался губами к уху и сдавленно зашептал:  
\- Прости. Прости, пожалуйста. Я так хочу…  
\- Именно так? – спросил Бильбо, за секунду решив для себя, что не откажет. – Так хочешь?  
\- Нет, - выдохнул Двалин, сделал маленький шаг назад и как-то сразу перестал быть чужим.  
Бильбо разделся сам и стянул одежду с гнома, про себя ужаснулся, как много у Двалина шрамов, помог ему улечься и забрался в постель сам, накрыл их одеялом и крепко-крепко прижал гнома к себе. Гладил, вздрагивающего, по рукам, по спине, по густым волосам и лысой макушке, и целовал, едва касаясь кожи, когда гном сжимал его слишком сильно.  
И так ни разу и не вспомнил, что терпеть не может, когда рядом с ним, не говоря уже про у него на груди, плачут.  
***  
Двалин не стал веселее. Он перестал упорно уничтожать лес вокруг дома, но все так уже уходил на весь день и молчал, и хмурился, а по ночам жался к Бильбо, как ребенок во время грозы. А потом к ним прилетел большой, чернее тьмы в гоблинских тоннелях, ворон с письмом из Эребора.  
Чтобы не мешать, Бильбо вышел во двор и раскурил трубку. Зима в этом году была бесснежная, солнечная и совсем не холодная. Она не походила ни на весну, ни на осень, и в последние недели Бильбо казалось, что они застряли в пугающе странном межсезонье, где дни незаметно сменяют друг друга, хотя время остановилось, и старайся не старайся, Двалину он не поможет.  
Гном и отвлек его от мрачных мыслей. Уселся рядом, раскурил трубку и, кивнув на бумагу в руке, сказал:  
\- Это от Балина. Спрашивает, как твои дела и не раздарил еще все, что в награду получил. И спрашивает, когда я вернусь.  
Бильбо, затаивший дыхание, пока Двалин говорил, шумно выдохнул:  
\- И когда?  
Двалин не ответил, и Бильбо продолжил, отчего-то огорчаясь все больше и больше:  
\- Я уже приглашал и повторяю свое приглашение. Ты можешь остаться в Бэг-Энде, погостить или насовсем, я все равно буду тебе рад.  
Двалин вдруг грохнул кулаком по скамейке, перепугал кравшегося к Бильбо за угощением пони, смял, бросил письмо под ноги и вскочил:  
\- Нахер я тебе такой нужен?  
Бильбо схватил его за руку, чтобы хоть на минуту удержать, встал рядом и, так и не придумав, что ответить, обнял. Двалин не двигался, смотрел вниз, и Бильбо сказал, только чтобы не молчать, детское, сказочное:  
\- Чтобы жить долго и счастливо.  
Двалин не ответил, Бильбо отпустил его, провел по руке, дрогнувшим голосом попросил подумать еще и, чувствуя себя ужасно маленьким и беспомощным, пошел к дому. Двалин догнал его через два шага, взял за руку и спросил:  
\- Тогда… тогда я брату отвечу, что мы через несколько лет его навестим?  
Бильбо кивнул и улыбнулся, ощущая, что скоро это жутковатое межсезонье закончится.  
Той ночью они целовались по-настоящему, до одурения, и Бильбо словно опьянел, помолодел, и Двалин гладил его кудри, плечи кончиками пальцев так осторожно, будто боялся навредить, поранить. Бильбо и тонул, и взлетал, задыхался и цеплялся за плечи Двалина, а когда кончил, изогнулся дугой и сжал гнома так, что заболели руки. Это, кажется, и толкнуло Двалина за грань, он низко застонал в рот хоббита и затих.  
Они лежали в темноте, успокаивали дыхание, целовали друг друга куда придется, а когда Двалин ушел намочить носовой платок, Бильбо сонно подумал, что такое молчание его совсем не пугает.  
Напугал его вернувшийся Двалин. Он наклонился над хоббитом, чтобы его вытереть, и Бильбо смутился, привстал, попытался выхватить платок:  
\- Дай, я сам, сам справлюсь.  
Но Двалин уложил хоббита на место и начал вытирать, медленно, вдумчиво, и Бильбо пришлось укусить себя за руку, чтобы не застонать в голос. Двалин перебрался выше, убрал его руку и зашептал на ухо:  
\- Хочу тебя днем, чтобы все рассмотреть, и везде погладить, и всего поцеловать.  
Бильбо издал совершенно неприличный для хоббита звук, потянул Двалина на себя и поцеловал, и снова голова кружилась, как от вина, и под веками вспыхивало золотым и белым, и они, так толком и не прикоснувшись друг к другу, кончили второй раз.  
Как подростки, право, начал думать Бильбо, но завершить мысль не успел, потому что Двалин лизнул и укусил его ухо, и за вторым разом очень быстро наступил третий.  
А потом – и снежное утро.


	3. Chapter 3

Бильбо проснулся от голода. Он перевернулся, уткнулся носом в Двалина и, как бы ни хотелось остаться в теплой постели и, может, даже разбудить гнома поцелуем, хоббит начал отползать к краю и, встав, искать одежду.  
\- Немедленно вернись обратно, - спросонья голос у Двалина был хриплым, а интонации… Интонации были какими-то очень не такими, какие хотелось бы услышать Бильбо. Он повернулся и неуверенно улыбнулся:  
\- Доброе утро?  
\- Угу, - недовольно промычал Двалин и потянулся. – Быстро залезай обратно, закрывай глаза, и делай вид, что спишь. А проснешься, когда я принесу завтрак.   
Бильбо разулыбался, бросил рубашку обратно в кучу одежды на полу и залез под одеяло. Двалин прижал его к себе:  
\- Мастер Бэггинс, я не специалист по хоббитам. Их с утра ничем в постели не удержишь?  
Двалин широко провел рукой по спине Бильбо и ниже, глубоко вдыхал запах его кудрей, и Бильбо шумно выдохнул, потянулся к губам гнома и снова почувствовал, как сильно хочет есть. Живот заурчал, кажется, не только на весь дом, но и на все окрестности. Двалин хмыкнул, а Бильбо закрыл глаза и улегся на спину:  
\- Ничем не могу помочь, мастер гном, я, как видите, сплю. Но ходят слухи, - Бильбо приоткрыл глаз и улыбнулся еще шире: – что неплохо помогает кормить хоббита перед сном и держать в спальне небольшой перекус.   
Двалин расхохотался, поцеловал его в лоб и встал. Зашелестел одеждой, и Бильбо очень хотелось посмотреть, как гном одевается, но лежать с закрытыми глазами было слишком приятно. Проснулся Бильбо, только когда Двалин вернулся с завтраком.  
\- Снег выпал, - сообщил гном, и Бильбо зажевал быстрее. Он всегда любил снег – все хоббиты любили – и в Шире в снежные деньки всегда было людно, шумно, весело. Хоббиты катались на санках и лепили снеговиков, или просто гуляли под снегом и радостно смеялись – потому что любили дары природы, а снег – один из лучших ее даров (когда выпадает в разумных количествах и в отведенное для него время, конечно).   
Бильбо очень захотелось устроить себе такой день. Двалин снова хмыкнул, но согласился, когда Бильбо вдруг зацеловал его лицо, и глаза, и лоб, и щеки, и даже то место, где за бородой прятался подбородок, и пригласил его гулять.   
Весь день они провели на улице. Снега было много, и он продолжал идти, и Бильбо чувствовал себя легкомысленным и очень счастливым, когда они двое на двое, Бильбо с Беорном против Двалина с Гендальфом, сражались в снежки, и он обязательно бы победил, не зря же он хоббит, если бы Двалин не поднял и не швырнул в него целый сугроб. И первый же побежал спасать. Бильбо был счастлив, когда гном раскопал его из снега, и они оказались неожиданно близко, и несколько долгих секунд Бильбо казалось, что Двалин сейчас наклонится и поцелует его. Но не на улице же и не в гостях!  
После обеда они лепили снеговиков. Бильбо не был уверен, что идея придется Двалину или хоть кому-то из компании по вкусу, но гном сразу согласился, только сказал, что никогда этого не делал, а Беорн пришел от предложения в восторг, и этим понравился Бильбо еще больше. Гендальф снеговиков не лепил, но вышел с ними и заготовил целую гору угольков для пуговиц и кастрюль-шапок. Пони тоже участвовали изо всех сил: сначала воровали из корзинки морковку, а потом занимались тем же, но уже тащили ее из голов снеговиков. Беорн притворно сердился и махал на них шарфом, Гендальф тихо хихикал в бороду, Двалин время от времени заводил веселую гномью песню и весь день смотрел на Бильбо, не отрываясь. А хоббит пытался и не мог вспомнить, когда – пусть и не за последний год – он был так же счастлив.  
На последнего снеговика, собранного из оставшихся, не самых удачных шаров, шарфа не хватило, и Бильбо снял и повязал на нем свой. Двалин сразу же оказался рядом, стащил свой плащ и протянул хоббиту. Бильбо хотел было возмутиться, что он давно уже не домашний хоббит, а бывалый взломщик, и не такие холода переживал, но не стал. А когда, натянув плащ на себя, увидел радостную улыбку Двалина, то обрадовался правильному решению.  
Вечером они сидели у камина вдвоем, Бильбо с удовольствием грел у огня ноги и поглядывал на такого же довольного гнома, и вдруг, так и не поняв, как это получилось, взял и рассказал Двалину про Бэг-Энд. Что переживает за сад и огород, и за саму нору тоже, и что ужасно, ужасно соскучился по своему удобному креслу, и книгам, и картам, и портретам родителей на стене, и посуде.  
\- И даже, - добавил, ожидая, что Двалин рассмеется. – По своим носовым платкам.  
Но Двалин не рассмеялся, а взял руку Бильбо в свои, крепко сжал и сказал:  
\- Давай, значит, домой собираться.   
***  
Бильбо проснулся один. Кажется, Двалин говорил что-то, прежде чем уйти, но Бильбо было слишком уютно и сонно, чтобы на самом деле слушать.   
В доме было слишком тихо, и Бильбо начал волноваться, но встретил на кухне хозяина, правда, удивительно задумчивого, и успокоился. После вежливого приветствия и пары булочек с молоком Бильбо продолжил, начатую несколько дней назад беседу об устройстве теплицы Беорна, и тот, кажется, приободрился. Они весело болтали, пока издалека не раздался ужасный грохот.  
\- Эх, хоббит, - снова погрустнел Беорн. – Твой гном не только весь лес порубил. Он мне скоро весь дом разнесет.   
У Бильбо неприятно кольнуло сердце, он вскочил, но побежать на шум не успел, его удержал хозяин дома.  
\- Сиди тут, все в порядке с ним.   
Бильбо непонимающе посмотрел вверх.  
\- Это он с Гендальфом разговаривает.   
В этот момент дом содрогнулся, и с полки упала чашка. Бильбо предложил Беорну перебраться в гостиную.   
Они продолжили разговор о теплице, но Бильбо о ней уже не думал, он размышлял, как любопытно все-таки построен дом Беорна. Грохота в гостиной слышно почти не было, зато время от времени доносились крики из комнаты волшебника, то его, то Двалина. Бильбо прислушивался, но слова разобрать не мог.  
Ну, то есть сначала не мог, потому что рассказ Беорна о голубых, цвета майского неба, парниковых розах сначала прервал рык:  
\- Волшебник, блядь! Я сказал, что доведу, значит, доведу.   
А потом и грохот, как будто упал целый шкаф тяжелых книг вперемешку с посудой. И еще один, или даже сразу два.   
Бильбо виновато улыбнулся Беорну и предложил выкурить по трубочке на улице. Хозяин дома с видимым облегчением согласился и, ничего не накинув поверх рубашки, быстро вышел.   
Бильбо задержался, тепло оделся, и, выходя, услышал Двалина:  
\- Да ебанулся ты что ли совсем? До какой, блядь, весны?! Бильбо домой надо, а у меня от этого меда скоро жопа слипнется!  
На этом Бильбо тихонько прикрыл за собой дверь.  
На улице они просидели до обеда, до времени обеда, чтобы быть точнее, потому что пони явно не испытывали желания находиться внутри и составляли им компанию.   
Из дома вывалился помятый волшебник и жестом пригласил их вернуться. Бильбо пришлось приложить все силы, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос: Гендальф выглядел так, словно только что приручил десяток диких кабанов, а после сообщил Любелии, что она поправилась.   
Пони бодро побежали внутрь, а Беорн снова пришел в доброе расположение духа. У двери Бильбо ждал Двалин, он быстро обнял хоббита, поцеловал в висок, довольно подмигнул и отстранился.  
\- Бильбо? На пару слов, если ты не занят. Пока обед готовится… - Гендальф махнул в сторону своей комнаты и ушел.  
Бильбо улыбнулся Двалину и отправился за ним.  
Шкафов с посудой и книгами в комнате не было. Но в ней, кажется, случился страшный шторм, хоббит читал о таких, потом еще чужие кресла выносит на противоположный берег моря. Почти все было перевернуто, разбросано и то, что устояло, все равно явно находилось не на своих местах.  
\- Да, - сообщил, оглядевшись по сторонам Гендальф, и попытался пригладить всклокоченную бороду. – Твой избранник, мастер Бэггинс, полон энтузиазма отправиться в Шир немедленно.  
\- Мой что? Я, то есть, он, то есть, нет… - Бильбо смутился, но сумел взять себя в руки, вздохнул и выпрямился. – То есть, да. Не только он, Гендальф. Я, признаться, сам порядком устал от этого приключения и хочу скорее оказаться в своей норе.  
Гендальф поднял с пола раскрытую книгу, из которой сразу вылетело несколько листков, вздохнул и бросил ее обратно. Уселся на край постели:  
\- Милый мой Бильбо! – Гендальф улыбнулся, как только он умел, и из взъерошенного бродяги стал самим собой, самым добрым волшебником Средиземья. – Что-то с тобой, мой друг, произошло. Ты уже не тот хоббит, каким был раньше.   
Бильбо улыбнулся в ответ:  
\- Как ты и обещал, Гендальф. Как ты и обещал.  
***  
Приготовления заняли неделю. Днем они все были страшно заняты, Бильбо дослушивал последние рекомендации по садоводству от Беорна, рассматривал карты дороги с Гендальфом, проводил больше времени с пони, которые заранее начали скучать по хоббиту и кормили его все сытнее и сытнее. Днем он почти не видел Двалина, зато ночи, ночи их были такими, что Бильбо краснел, случайно вспоминая подробности днем.  
В последний день Бильбо поднялся задолго до рассвета, набрал в кухне две корзинки яблок и, пока размышлял, как бы донести их за один раз, услышал тяжелые шаги гнома.  
\- Я помогу, - сказал Двалин, и они попрощались с пони вместе. Пони грустили, и Бильбо тоже загрустил, так ему полюбились умные и добрые животные. Загрустил, но подумал о том, что скоро он – они – окажутся дома, и сразу повеселел.  
На рассвете они прощались с Беорном и Гендальфом. Двалин церемонно поклонился хозяину дома и поблагодарил за оказанное гостеприимство. Бильбо не хотел церемониться, он крепко обнял Беорна и подарил ему несколько крупных самоцветов:  
\- Пусть ты и не любишь камни, но эти возьми, в залог нашей дружбы.  
\- Спасибо, друг! – сказал Беорн и широко улыбнулся. – Да не выпадут волосы на твоих достопочтенных ногах!  
Спиной Бильбо чувствовал взгляд гнома, да, он знал, что Двалину есть, что сказать по поводу его щедрости. И был уже готов это услышать – но гном промолчал, и это согрело хоббита лучше, чем первые лучи солнца.  
\- Но и я не отпущу тебя без подарка, мастер Бэггинс, - продолжил Беорн. – Окажи честь взять мои сокровища, и пусть твой сад станет прекрасным настолько, что затмит даже мой.   
И он вручил Бильбо несколько мешочков с семенами, чем растрогал его до слез.  
Бильбо подошел к Гендальфу. Волшебнику он хотел подарить весь сундук с золотом, но, представляя себе реакцию гнома, доказал еще раз свои способности к мастерству взломщика. Он отыскал две шкатулки, тайком наполнил их доверху серебром и золотом и оставил с небольшим благодарственным письмом у Гендальфа, который после инцидента в своей комнате отчего-то обретался в спальне хозяина дома.  
Бильбо в последний раз обнялся с волшебником.  
\- В добрый путь, мастер Бэггинс! В добрый путь, Двалин!  
И пошел к пони, которых им одолжил Беорн, и в который раз изумился их способности проявлять эмоции. Пони выглядели очень довольными, что идут с хоббитом, и очень недовольными своей тяжелой поклажей.  
Он еще раз помахал друзьям на прощание и повернулся к Двалину.  
\- Пойдем? – улыбнулся ему гном.  
Бильбо смахнул слезы и кивнул:  
\- Пойдем.  
В добрый путь!


	4. Chapter 4

Походная жизнь в компании тринадцати гномов отличалась от походной жизни с другом, как беседа с драконом от домашнего чаепития. Им было хорошо, они много разговаривали, много смеялись, и у Бильбо уже и не получалось вспомнить того Двалина из похода, мрачного, неразговорчивого, страшноватого. С хоббитом он был совсем другим: то, как гном улыбался, когда хоббит готовил им рагу из дичи, хохотал над шутками Бильбо, пел и играл на виолончели, искренне говорил о себе – все это превращало внутренности хоббита во что-то похожее на патоку. И бабочки в животе, да, в середине жизни Бильбо узнал, что такое бабочки в животе и как удивительно приятно с ними жить.  
По ночам Двалин не спал, пусть дорога и была безопасной, но оставаться без дозорного нельзя, а чтобы выспаться, гному достаточно было и нескольких часов после рассвета, когда хоббит просыпался приготовить завтра и поухаживать за пони.  
Засыпал Бильбо у огня, положив голову Двалину колени. Гном ласково перебирал кудри хоббита и негромко рассказывал гномьи сказки для детей, все о духах камней, об их красоте, их значениях. И Бильбо, засыпая, все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что камни могут быть такими же прекрасными, как весенние цветы, а сделанные из них украшения – такими же дорогими для гнома, как книги для самого хоббита.  
В середине марта они подошли к Ривенделлу. Двалин скептически по смотрел на тропинку, ведущую к Последнему Домашнему Приюту, ну, или, если с их стороны, то Первому, хотя, конечно, Второму.  
И отказался по ней спускаться. Бильбо показалось, что он ослышался. Пони устали, и они сами, пусть дорога и была приятной, тоже, провизия подходила к концу, да и как можно было не зайти в прекрасную обитель эльфов, находясь на самом ее пороге? Какое-то время они горячо спорили, Бильбо раскраснелся и раздумывал, что поможет лучше, взять гнома за руку и тащить за собой, как заупрямившегося ослика, или использовать свой главный аргумент: то, что ключи от Бэг-Энда у них одни, и находятся они не у Двалина в кармане.  
Но тут Двалин снова его удивил. Он тяжело вздохнул, пробурчал что-то по-гномьи и спросил:  
\- Ты сильно туда хочешь?  
\- Конечно! – пылко вскричал Бильбо. - Очень сильно хочу!  
\- Тогда пойдем. Но радость от встречи я изображать не буду!  
Двалин взял его за руку, и вот уже Бильбо превратился в задумчивое, смущенное, не уверенное, идти или не идти, животное со смешными ушами.  
В сумерках они спускались по извилистой тропинке, Бильбо чувствовал, что выбивается из сил, но приободрился, когда услышал пение невидимых среди деревьев эльфов. Веселая песня наполнила радостью его сердце, и хоббит заторопился и заторопил Двалина вниз.  
В Ривенделле их радушно встретил сам владыка Элронд, и Бильбо так ему обрадовался, что перестал даже обращать внимание на гнома, молчание которого было красноречивее самых крепких выражений.  
Когда он вежливо ответил на приветствие эльфа, Бильбо вздохнул с облегчением. Вот только потом он увидел недовольное выражение лица Двалина и подумал, что, возможно, не так уж сильно пони требовался отдых и, возможно, стоило оставить гнома за пределами Ривенделла.  
А потом их проводили в спальни – разные спальни, конечно. Бильбо потом любил подшучивать над Двалином, мы только вошли, говорил он, и сразу было ясно, что в гости к эльфам явилось самое недовольное существо Средиземья. Но ты, тут Бильбо обычно крепко целовал гнома, ты сделал невозможное и стал еще мрачнее.  
Грозовая тучка, подумал Бильбо, когда гном сухо поблагодарил эльфов и закрыл дверь. Но возвращаться и говорить это Двалину, конечно, не стал.  
Несколько дней все шло замечательно. Бильбо болтал с эльфами, рассказывал им о приключении, с удовольствием слушал их песни и гулял по Ривенделлу. Двалин целыми днями пропадал в лесах, где, к счастью, ничего не рубил, и выходил только к ужину. После легких салатов и фруктов, которых, признаться, не хватало хоббиту для полного насыщения, они шли к гному, где Бильбо с удовольствием уплетал невесть где раздобытое жаркое и рассказывал Двалину, как прошел день. Потом гном отправлял его веселиться, и Бильбо с радостью подчинялся, проводя ночи с беззаботно поющими эльфами.  
На пятый вечер в Ривенделле к захмелевшему уже Бильбо подошел Элронд:  
\- Многоуважаемый мастер Бэггинс, - очень вежливо сказал он. – Не могли бы вы попросить своего гнома не охотиться в моих угодьях? Возможно, его устроит ключ от кладовой?  
\- Конечно, - так же вежливо ответил Бильбо. – Конечно, я попрошу, и конечно, его более чем устроит.  
И скорее побежал к Двалину в спальню, уже представляя, как запустит в него подушкой.  
***  
Драка подушками – все-таки ужасно нереспектабельное занятие, сонно подумал Бильбо, улыбнулся зацелованному Двалину и нашел в себе силы подняться, убедить гнома, что так будет лучше, и вернуться в свою комнату.  
Всю ночь Бильбо ворочался в постели и перед самым рассветом, когда ночные песни стали затихать, а утренние еще не начались, надел волшебное кольцо и прокрался в комнату Двалина.  
Конечно, было очень невежливо рассматривать спящих людей, но Бильбо всегда (пусть и начиная с недавнего времени) думал, что это не относится к таким близким друзьям. Тише мышки он забрался на постель и зачарованно уставился на гнома.   
По меркам хоббитов Двалин не был красивым (как и среди гномов, насколько Бильбо мог судить). Двалин не был красив, его тело было покрыто страшными шрамами, ожогами, а на большей части головы у него не было волос. Вот только бабочки трепетали, стоило только подумать о гноме, и Бильбо хотел его целиком – со всеми отметинами, и внутри, и снаружи – и хотел так сильно, что скрипели зубы и сводило пальцы на ногах.   
Бильбо тихонько наклонился, едва коснувшись, поцеловал гнома в плечо и не удержался, провел пальцами по шраму, ведущему от ключицы вниз. Двалин не пошевелился и не открыл глаза, но Бильбо был уверен, что он проснулся. Хоббит замер.  
\- Ты что-то говорил о приличиях вечером или я ослышался?  
\- Спи, - шепнул Бильбо ему в шею. – Я спал, когда ты попросил.  
\- Хорошо, - Двалин едва улыбнулся, стянул с себя одеяло и сбросил его с кровати. – Но спать я хочу так.  
Гном не открыл глаза, когда Бильбо уселся сверху и провел языком по его груди. И когда Бильбо гладил и целовал его живот, тоже не открыл, только зажал рот ладонью, чтобы заглушить стоны.  
Когда Бильбо замер в миллиметре от члена, Двалин попытался дернуться вперед, но хоббит удержал его. Бильбо бы не шевелился, но Двалин открыл глаза и схватил его за руку. Во взгляде гнома было столько всего, что Бильбо не удержался и, не отводя глаз, наклонился и провел по головке языком. Двалин отпустил руку хоббита и вцепился в матрас, а когда Бильбо обхватил член губами и, насколько смог, опустил голову, уже не застонал, почти закричал. Наверняка это услышала половина дома, но Бильбо был слишком занят тем, что происходит в кровати, чтобы подробнее думать о чем-то за ее пределами.   
Сначала у Бильбо не очень получалось. Член гнома был слишком большим для хоббита, и Двалин, то, как он реагировал на каждое движение губ и языка, отвлекало Бильбо. Он хотел бы остановиться и просто наблюдать, но в то же время именно останавливаться он и не хотел.  
Дверь распахнулась, когда Бильбо только-только приноровился к непривычному занятию. Спину и ноги хоббита обдало холодным воздухом, и кто-то, голосом ужасно похожим на голос владыки Элронда взволнованно спросил:  
\- Что произошло? Я услышал крики…  
На несколько долгих мгновений все замерло. Бильбо попытался посмотреть вбок, но разглядел только складки бирюзового одеяния, ужасно похожего на то, что он видел однажды на владыке Элронде. Он закрыл глаза и предпочел молчать (да и не разговаривают респектабельные хоббиты с полным ртом, вне зависимости от содержимого). Двалин тоже молчал и, кажется, перестал дышать.  
Как и сам владыка.   
Наконец Элронд сдавленно кашлянул, пробормотал:  
\- Прошу прощения, - и, закрывая дверь, еще тише добавил фразу на эльфийском.  
Бильбо поднялся на колени и погладил пунцового Двалина по бедру.  
\- Ты понял, что он сказал? – спросил гном.  
Бильбо понял. Ему было страшно неловко, но и – как глупо! - очень весело.   
\- Извини, - кивнул он, зажал рот обеими руками и расхохотался.  
Двалин приподнял бровь.  
\- Он сказал, что хоббиты всегда все тащат в рот.  
В следующую секунду они смеялись вместе.  
***  
Весь день Бильбо старался избегать Элронда. Тот, судя по всему, занимался тем же, поэтому, как часто случается, они сталкивались на каждом шагу.   
Наконец, когда эльф попытался с достоинством удалиться от хоббита, на середине прервав разговор с Арвен, Бильбо со всех ног побежал за ним, стараясь не обращать внимания на недоуменные взгляды эльфов.  
\- Владыка Элронд! – кричал он и для верности размахивал руками.  
Владыка, на которого в тот момент не иначе как снизошла благословенная глухота, широкими шагами продвигался к своим покоям и явно собирался захлопнуть перед носом Бильбо дверь. Это наверняка бы устроило его самого и Двалина, но Бильбо твердо решил, что объяснится с эльфом и извинится за досадное недоразумение, пусть и упадет в обморок от смущения в процессе.  
Хоббиту на помощь пришел Линдир, из ниоткуда выросший прямо перед Элрондом.   
\- Владыка, - сказал он, поклонившись. – Мне кажется, мастер Бэггинс желает что-то вам сказать.  
Добежавший до них Бильбо устало выдохнул и быстро закивал.  
\- Да-да, Элронд. Я не потрачу много твоего времени.  
Элронд гневно сверкнул глазами в сторону растерянного Линдира и изящно указал Бильбо на беседку:  
\- Я, верно, задумался, мастер Бэггинс. Приношу свои извинения.   
В беседке Бильбо сцепил пальцы в замок, выдохнул и сразу начал говорить, не дождавшись даже, когда эльф усядется.  
\- Милостивый владыка Элронд, хозяин прекрасного Домашнего Приюта! Позвольте мне принести свои глубочайшие, - эльф издал странный звук, но Бильбо продолжил: - извинения за неподобающее поведение в вашем доме. Даю вам слово, что подобных инцидентов больше не повторится. Здесь. Ну, то есть, не здесь, а в вашем доме.   
Под конец Бильбо совсем запутался и раскраснелся. Собравшись с духом, он поднял голову, чтобы увидеть выражение лица эльфа. К удивлению Бильбо, эльф беззвучно смеялся.  
\- Позвольте мне принести извинения вам, мастер Бэггинс, и, пожалуйста, передайте их многоуважаемому мастеру гному. Мне следовало постучать, прежде чем входить, - и он негромко добавил, больше для себя. – И замки в гостевых спальнях поставить тоже не помешало бы. Прошу простить меня и за то, что избегал вас. Любопытно, как самый юный иногда оказывается самым мудрым. Дайте вашу руку, Бильбо, и договоримся больше никогда об этом не вспоминать!  
Бильбо с удовольствием протянул эльфу руку и с еще большим удовольствием согласился обо всем забыть. Все последующие ночи он проводил в своей спальне, решив с Двалином, что лучше дождаться часа, когда они окажутся в Бэг-Энде – с толстыми стенами, замками в дверях и шторами на окнах.  
***  
Прогостив у радушных эльфов неделю с небольшим, Бильбо и Двалин продолжили путешествие. На прощание Бильбо уговорил Элронда принять небольшой подарок, и эльф повторил данное еще в прошлом году обещание, что Бильбо будет желанным гостем в Ривенделле в любое время. А потом Элронд обратился к Двалину:  
\- Как и вы, мастер гном. Когда бы вы ни захотели почтить нас своим присутствием, вам всегда будут рады в моем доме.  
Бильбо решил, это из-за того, что они уже уходят, потому что Двалин не только кивнул, но и дружелюбно улыбнулся в ответ.


	5. Chapter 5

Через несколько дней они достигли границы Глуши. Бильбо видел, что Двалин, как, кажется, и пони, тихонько посмеивается, но все равно радовался, как ребенок. Он хотел идти всю ночь, но гном настоял на привале и оказался прав. Ночью поднялся сильный ветер и начался дождь. Сидя под каменным выступом, Бильбо подумал, что не хочет выходить на знакомую дорогу промокшим до нитки.  
К утру дождь не кончился, но уменьшился ветер. Хоббит все равно и промок, и продрог, и ужасно проголодался, потому и свернул, не задавая вопросов, вслед за Двалином к холму, где стояли каменные тролли. Помогая друг другу, они забрались в пещеру, откуда почти уже выветрился противный запах.   
После некоторых трудностей Бильбо удалось развести костер, они поели и сразу легли спать. Двалин уснул быстро, а к Бильбо сон не шел. Радость от возвращения домой была сильна, но воспоминания о том, как они шли по этой самой дороге компанией намного большей, навевали на Бильбо печаль. Он волновался, что Двалин тоже об этом вспомнит, и снова помрачнеет, замкнется в себе. Как спасать гнома в дороге, Бильбо придумать не мог. К тому же он так и не поверил до конца, что Двалин идет с ним домой – чтобы там остаться.   
Он ворочался с боку на бок, пока гном не прорычал:  
\- Хватит! – и не прижал его к себе. Несколько раз поцеловал куда придется, защекотал бородой нос Бильбо и попросил: - Засыпай, пожалуйста.   
Все-таки была в гномах какая-то магия, потому что Бильбо сразу уснул.  
Проснулся он мерного шуршания лопаты о землю. Двалин выкапывал зарытые год назад сундуки.  
\- Доброе утро, - поздоровался Бильбо и зачем-то спросил: - Копаешь?  
\- Доброе, - согласился Двалин. – Копаю.  
Бильбо умылся и, захватив еще горячие сосиски с томатами, уселся поближе.  
\- А зачем?  
Двалин воткнул лопату в землю и начал вытаскивать сундук.  
\- А затем, мастер Бэггинс, - сообщил он поучительно, – что хоббит, с которым мне выпала честь оказаться рядом, существо очень расточительное и треть своих сокровищ раздал по дороге.   
\- И если мы хотим, чтобы хоть что-то осталось после того, как ты одаришь всех своих знакомых, которые нам встретятся по пути, - продолжил он, стряхивая с сундука землю, – то нужно пополнить запасы.  
Бильбо фыркнул:  
\- Во-первых, мастер гном, я не расточительный. Во-вторых, я прекрасно помню, как один гном, да будет мне позволено повторить его же слова о чести быть рядом, неодобрительно смотрел и усмехался в пышные усы, когда Бофур, Глоин и Нори эти сундуки закапывали. Тогда ведь они тебе не нужны были?  
Тогда, вдруг бухнуло у Бильбо в голове. Он замер. Перед глазами как наяву появился Торин, с интересом оглядывающий Оркрист. Сам виноват, подумал он и погрустнел, что Двалин наверняка тоже об этом вспомнил.  
Но гном только хмыкнул и начал выкапывать второй сундук:  
\- Тогда это тогда. А сейчас, мастер Бэггинс, у меня семья.  
Бильбо покраснел. Собрался было что-то сказать, но только улыбнулся. Двалин отложил лопату, отряхнул руки, сильно обнял его и поцеловал в макушку:  
\- Бильбо. Не переживай.  
\- Я не переживаю, только… - Бильбо не знал, как сказать о счастье, которое заполнило его от пяток до головы, и изо всех сил обнял Двалина. – Только ведь пони устанут.  
Гном рассмеялся:  
\- Пони потерпят.  
Конечно, они потерпели, хотя и как могли показали, что очень не рады новой поклаже. Двалин и Бильбо шли пешком, и путешествие замедлилось.  
Но все когда-нибудь кончается, и однажды теплым солнечным утром они подошли к границе Шира. Бильбо так разволновался, что ему даже пришлось остановиться и немного отдышаться. Двалин казался спокойным, и Бильбо стало стыдно – в конце концов, он возвращается домой, почему же это пугает, как разговор с драконом, и почему же так хочется оказаться где угодно, но подальше отсюда.  
Наконец Бильбо успокоился. Год он хотел оказаться в своей норе, и он в ней окажется, и обязательно продемонстрирует Двалину, какими гостеприимными бывают хоббиты (особенно если гномы в их доме появляются по приглашению).  
Он взял Двалина за руку.  
\- Готов? – спросил гном.  
\- Ты будешь в восторге от Шира, - кивнул Бильбо, осторожно шагнул на зеленую траву и смог удержать себя от мысли, что Шир, скорее всего, в восторге от гнома не будет.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Силы небесные! – закричал Бильбо, когда они миновали мост и мельницу у реки. – Что здесь происходит?!  
Происходил конец света. Хоббиты, респектабельные и не очень, стекались в Бэг-Энд, и Бильбо, позабыв про Двалина, побежал туда же.   
Внутри норы обнаружился весь Хоббитон и добрая половина Твердостроя, со всем семейством Любелии, включая дедулю Бэггинса. Любелия стояла в гостиной, по-хозяйски положив руку на каминную полку, и беседовала с главным шерифом Шира.   
\- Зачем ждать еще месяц, - спросила она и прокрутила зонтик на запястье. – Почему не устроить аукцион пораньше? Скажем, в ближайшее воскресенье?  
\- Любелия, я рад бы вас послушаться. Но мы должны соблюдать закон, а по закону у мистера Бильбо есть еще месяц, чтобы найтись живым и, на нашу радость, невредимым.   
Любелия хмыкнула и кровожадно улыбнулась, чтобы все присутствующие поняли, пусть мастер Бильбо и найдется живым, невредимым он надолго не останется. Бильбо, на которого никто не обратил внимания, почувствовал слабость и присел прямо на пол, между стулом и письменным столом.  
Шериф отошел от Любелии, скользнул взглядом по присутствующим (даже он не заметил ошарашенного Бильбо), кашлянул, чтобы привлечь внимание, и начал:  
\- Уважаемые хоббиты, я приветствую вас в этот славный денек, пусть и собрались мы по печальному поводу! Вот уже год, без одного месяца, наш добрый друг и прекрасный сосед Бильбо Бэггинс считается пропавшим. И как ни прискорбно мне говорить об этом, мы считаем, что нужно объявить его умершим, и, так как завещание покойного нами найдено не было, его вещи отпустить с аукциона, прежде чем Бэг-Энд отойдет ближайшему наследнику мистера Бильбо – Отто Саквиль-Бэггинсу.  
Отто счастливо улыбнулся и даже, спокойно отметил Бильбо, не изобразил грусть от смерти родственника.   
\- Сегодня я собрал вас, уважаемые соседи, чтобы мы могли обсудить дату предстоящего аукциона. Мы предлагаем устроить его ровно через месяц, двадцать второго июня, всем ли это подходит?  
Хоббиты, как и всегда на больших собраниях, заговорили разом. Кого-то не устраивала дата, кто-то хотел больше подробностей о пропавшем Бэггинсе, а кто-то рядом, чьи голоса и ноги Бильбо узнать не смог, обсуждал посев картошки.   
Когда вошел Двалин, с сундуком в руках и топорами за спиной, хоббиты замолчали и повернулись в его сторону. Он огляделся, кивнул:  
\- Двалин, к вашим услугам.  
И невозмутимо понес сундук в гостиную. Поставил его в угол и ушел за следующим. Все-таки хоббиты – очень простые существа, отстраненно подумал Бильбо, когда все, решив, что раз гном вносит в Бэг-Энд сундуки с сокровищами, значит, это кому-нибудь нужно, потеряли к нему всякий интерес. Двалин принес все сундуки и, с любопытством оглядываясь, уселся на краешек одного.   
Бильбо понимал, что нужно встать и объяснить все присутствующим, но одна мысль об этом навевала такую тоску и отзывалась такой ужасной усталостью во всем теле, что Бильбо продолжал сидеть и молчать.  
Двалин прислушивался к разговорам и что-то спросил у стоящего рядом Тука. Бильбо не слышал ни вопроса, ни ответа, но по округлившимся глазам гнома понял, что сейчас начнется.  
И, конечно, началось. Сначала Двалин говорил негромко и указывал Туку в сторону стола, из-под которого и наблюдал Бильбо. Тук, кажется, не согласился. Двалин начинал горячиться, но Тук этого не понял, он снисходительно потрепал гнома по плечу и отошел.   
Двалин встал с сундука и попытался привлечь внимание:  
\- Хоббиты!   
Несколько обернулись, но, не увидев ничего достойного прерванного разговора, вернулись к беседам.  
\- Хоббиты! – попробовал Двалин еще раз, впрочем, с тем же результатом.  
Гном замолчал, и, Бильбо знал, попытался поймать его взгляд, но у хоббита не было сил и на это, он сидел, уставившись на распахнутую настежь дверь Бэг-Энда. И изо всех сил старался ни о чем не думать.  
\- МООЛЧАААТЬ! – рявкнул Двалин, и у всех присутствующих хоббитов встали дыбом волосы на ногах.   
Они замолчали и в ужасе уставились на гнома. А Бильбо не сумел сдержать смешка, когда к Двалину крохотными шажками подобрался дедуля Бэггинс и спросил:  
\- Ты чего орешь, милок, как порезанный? Видишь же, люди про дела разговаривают.  
Двалин опешил. Он растерянно (Бильбо и не подозревал, что лицо гнома способно на такую эмоцию) переводил взгляд с дедули на Бильбо и обратно.   
Хоббиты продолжили гомонить, заодно обсуждая еще и отсутствие манер у гномов, а Бильбо улыбнулся и показал Двалину указательный палец. Еще минута, и он найдет в себе силы с этим разобраться.   
Минута не потребовалась. Когда Бильбо снова отвернулся к двери, в нее вошел неряшливо одетый незнакомый хоббит  
и даже  
не вытер  
ноги.  
Год назад Гендальф сказал, что Бильбо порой ведет себя как дракон, которому прищемили хвост. Сейчас он был готов это продемонстрировать. Он встал и оперся о стол кулаком.   
\- Так, - сказал он негромко.   
Это подействовало лучше, чем грозный рев Двалина. Хоббиты постепенно замолчали и – кто с радостью, а кто и очень недовольно – смотрели на Бильбо.  
\- Бильбо Бэггинс, - вскричал шериф и, отодвигая хоббитов, пошел в его сторону. – Добрый друг, вы и представить себе не можете….  
\- Так, - повторил Бильбо, и шериф замолчал.  
\- Все, кроме тебя, - он ткнул пальцев в сторону Двалина, - тебя, - в сторону шерифа, - и тебя, - в Гемджи, - сейчас же вон из моего дома!  
Тихо переговариваясь и оглядываясь, хоббиты заторопились к выходу, задержалась только троица с Любелией во главе.  
\- Я отказываюсь понимать… - начала она, но тут вмешался Двалин.  
\- Вон отсюда, что тут непонятного!  
Бильбо кивнул и мстительно хихикнул про себя, когда Любелия, за секунду схватив зонтик, мужа и дедулю, посеменила к выходу.   
Когда он закрыл за ней дверь, подъем прошел, и страшно захотелось прилечь, всем телом прижаться к Двалину и именно так провести остаток дня, а еще лучше – недели. Но сначала надо было разобраться с делами, поэтому Бильбо криво улыбнулся и предложил оставшимся чаю.   
\- Только, - предупредил он шерифа, попытавшегося начать говорить. – Никаких разговоров, пока он не будет готов.  
Шериф и Двалин согласно кивнули, а Гемджи широко улыбнулся:  
\- Мистер Бильбо, я так рад, что вы вернулись! И чай это прекрасная идея! Только у вас ведь ничего нет, поэтому я сбегаю домой за угощением? Я мигом вернусь, даже чайник вскипеть не успеет! – и он выскочил из Бэг-Энда.  
Чайник был весь в пыли, и чашки тоже, а чай, конечно, подсох, пусть и хранился в специальной кладовке. Но главное – пропали его любимые серебряные ложки. Бильбо обыскал уже три шкафчика, но их нигде не было.  
\- Куда они запропастились? – пробормотал он вслух, разглядывая содержимое четвертого.  
\- Ложки исчезли, да? – спросил, вернувшийся с двумя большими корзинками угощения, Гемджи. – Любелия стащила, пить дать. Она на эти ложки больше, чем на весь Бэг-Энд заглядывалась.  
\- Славно у тебя тут, - заходя в кухню, усмехнулся в усы Двалин. – Аукционы, ложки. Завтра пойдем знакомиться с этой твоей Любелией.  
Шериф тоже пришел к ним:  
\- А что с ней знакомиться? Даже если ложки у нее, она их вам, мастер гном, не отдаст.  
\- Посмотрим, - сказал Двалин и улыбнулся так, что шериф сделал пару шагов назад в коридор, а Гемджи негромко ойкнул.  
Дом домом, подумал Бильбо, разливая по чашкам горячий чай, а приключение, кажется, еще в самом разгаре.  
***  
Назавтра, несмотря на все просьбы Бильбо, Двалин потащил его к Любелии. Сначала процесс осложнился тем, что Двалин не знал дорогу, а Бильбо, ничуть не отдохнувший за ночь, показывать ее отказывался.  
\- Хорошо. Значит, сейчас я начну заходить в дома и спрашивать дорогу там!   
Бильбо, честно говоря, не понимал, почему Двалину так дались его ложки, пусть и любимые. Идти не хотелось. Но не хотелось и смотреть, как гном вламывается в соседские норы и допрашивает хоббитов. Бильбо покорно кивнул и махнул рукой в сторону Твердостроя:  
\- Нам туда.  
Они отошли от Бэг-Энда всего на пару шагов, и Бильбо понял, что гному не пришлось бы никуда вламываться, весь Хоббитон все равно был на улицах. Их появление вызвало фурор. Хоббиты перестали судачить друг с другом и ожидающе посмотрели на Бильбо. Медленно, очень медленно они продвигались в нужном направлении, останавливались у каждой калитки, и Бильбо без перерыва повторял:  
\- Здравствуйте! Как я рад найти вас в добром здравии, да, вернулся, да, исчез так неожиданно, простите, что заставил волноваться, да, позвольте представить вам Двалина, да, вернулся насовсем, обязательно встретимся за чашкой чая в ближайшее время, и я все расскажу подробнее.   
И заново, и заново, и заново.  
Некоторые хоббиты, чему Бильбо оказался неожиданно рад, только кивали ему и делали вид, что вышли в сад, чтобы заняться цветами, несколько – даже не кивнули, а, завидев Бильбо, вернулись домой.  
До дома Любелии они добрались только к четырехчасовому чаю. Хоббит чувствовал, что свалится, если не присядет, поэтому, не обращая внимания на вытянутые лица Любелии и Отто, практически сам пригласил себя и гнома зайти.  
Получив свой напиток и тонкий кусок сухого кекса, Бильбо умоляюще посмотрел на Двалина. Тот верно понял намек и начал вести с хозяевами светскую беседу, смысл которой от Бильбо ускользал.   
Очнулся он после третьей чашки чая и пятого куска кекса, потому что Двалин рявкнул:  
\- Где ложки?!  
И у Бильбо зазвенело в ушах. Он вздрогнул и осмотрелся. У камина мирно дремал укутанный в плед дедуля, а Отто испуганно вжимал голову в плечи. Любелию, однако, так просто было не взять.  
\- Не потерплю! – грозно взвизгнула она, и звон в ушах Бильбо усилился. – Не потерплю, чтобы в моей собственной норе на меня орал неотесанный лысый гном!  
\- А нора-то моя, деточка, - подал голос дедуля Бэггинс, посильнее заворачиваясь в плед.   
Его высказывание не пошло на пользу и так накаленной атмосфере.   
Любелия покраснела и задышала быстро-быстро, а Бильбо, осознав, что еще криков просто не выдержит, воспользовался паузой, положил руку на плечо Двалина, и как можно спокойнее сказал:  
\- Любелия, верни, пожалуйста, ложки. Я понимаю, что ты их случайно захватила, перепутав со своими. Но они, в конце концов, моя семейная ценность.   
Она поджала губы и не ответила. Двалин аккуратно снял руку Бильбо с плеча, провел большим пальцем по ладони и отпустил.  
\- Прекрасно, – сказал он, и Бильбо подумал, как любопытно, что порой непроизнесенные ругательства слышно лучше, чем высказанные. – Я сейчас сам поищу и, если они здесь вдруг не найдутся, преподнесу вашему дому в подарок самый красивый камень Эребора!  
\- Не позволю! – возопила Любелия и грохнула чашкой о стол.   
\- Иди-иди, - закивал снова разбуженный дедуля. – Кто ж тебя, детину громогласную, остановит? Заодно и часы мои поищи, серебряные, тоже запропали куда-то, как сын домой жену привел.  
Любелия задохнулась от гнева, дедуля снова умиротворенно захрапел, а Бильбо быстро извинился и выскочил в сад. Он сидел на скамеечке и разглядывал небо, пока не вышел Двалин.  
\- Ну как?  
\- Еще немножко, - гном внимательно осмотрелся и пошел к розовому кусту, на ходу вытаскивая из-за пояса маленькую лопату.  
Под ним и нашлись, бережно завернутые в носовой платок с инициалами Бильбо. Двалин вручил с выражением лица таким же, какое было у Торина, когда он дарил хоббиту мифриловую кольчугу. Бильбо поклонился и постарался улыбнуться как можно радостнее:  
\- Спасибо, Двалин! А часы нашел?  
Гном приподнял бровь:  
\- Конечно. В ночнушках у этой лежали. Вместе отнесем?  
\- Нет, - отказался Бильбо, пересчитывая ложки. – Я здесь подожду.  
Гном вернулся в дом и через пару минут вышел, уже на пороге рыкнув невидимой Любелии, что еще проверит, чтобы они оставались у владельца.  
Дедуля и стал первым другом Двалина в Шире.


	7. Chapter 7

Последующие дни слились для Бильбо в один непрекращающийся ночной кошмар. Все, кроме одного, да и то не целого, а только части вечера, когда он помог Двалину разобраться с кранами ванной и, выходя, увидел, что гном так и не расплел ту, заплетенную в доме Беорна, косичку. Бильбо медлил у двери, смотрел, как Двалин осторожно поправляет зажим и вправляет выбившуюся прядь, и с его сердцем сделалось что-то странное.  
Он забежал внутрь, уронив по дороге все полотенца и напугав гнома, вцепился в его руку и поцеловал изо всех сил. Двалин высвободил руку и прижал Бильбо к себе, и они целовались, пока не закончился воздух. Двалин улыбнулся и провел рукой по щеке, и Бильбо пробормотал:  
\- Не надо.   
Двалин чуть отстранился, но Бильбо обнял его крепче.  
\- Не надо ее беречь, я тебе еще много заплету, хочешь, каждый день буду плести, ты только объясни, как…  
Он бормотал, пока Двалин не поцеловал его еще раз. И Бильбо чувствовал, как губы плавятся под горячим языком гнома, и еще немного, и он кончит прямо здесь.   
\- Вода перельется, - он высвободился из рук Двалина и закрутил краны.  
\- Не хочешь присоединиться?  
Бильбо хотелось, но он отшутился, что ванная слишком маленькая для двоих. И скорее выбежал из комнаты на кухню, где налил себе чая, но так не сделал и глотка. Руки дрожали так сильно, что он боялся не донести чашку до рта, расплескать.  
Той ночью он смог уснуть, но в остальные гномья магия не работала. Бильбо ненадолго забывался перед рассветом, а по утрам старался быть веселым и улыбчивым, чтобы Двалин ничего не заметил.  
Хотя гному, казалось, было все равно. Он исчезал сразу после завтрака и появлялся поздно вечером, а то и ночью. Бильбо один наводил порядок в Бэг-Энде, один занимался скучными бюрократическими формальностями, один заполнял кладовые, один готовил и один ел. Иногда Гемджи составлял ему компанию за ужином. Бильбо не уставал благодарить его за заботу об огороде и саде, а Гемджи рассказывал, что у них произошло за год, но приключениями Бильбо не интересовался.   
Именно от него Бильбо и узнал, чем гном занимался целыми днями – Двалин активно заводил знакомства. Слушал истории стариков, помогал кому нужно по хозяйству, расспрашивал о местных сплетнях хоббитянок, а у хоббитов спрашивал совета по поводу охоты и рыбалки.  
\- Охоты! – не сдержавшись, вскрикнул Бильбо. – Что он может не знать об охоте?  
\- Не знаю, мистер Бильбо, - пожал плечами Гемджи. – Со мной он об охоте не говорил, я-то больше по садам да огородам, вот мы с мистером Двалином о них и болтаем.  
Болтаем, подумал Бильбо, но больше не перебивал. Он болтает об огородах с Гемджи.  
\- А еще он с ребятней играет, игрушки им из дерева топорищами своими вырезает.  
\- Игрушки, - повторил Бильбо.  
\- Да, и какие замысловатые! То дракона вырежет, то орла, то красавицу кудрявую. – Гемджи лукаво усмехнулся и подмигнул Бильбо. – В Драконе болтают, что лицом на вас, мистер Бильбо, похожа. Но я сам не видел, не знаю. А иногда он с детишками в медведя играет. Руки поднимет, зарычит, и как побежит на них! Им весело, хохочут, а я, признаться, струхнул, когда первый раз увидал.  
Бильбо потер лоб. Выпил еще чаю. Он всегда считал, что у него богатая фантазия. Богатая или нет, представить Двалина, играющего в медведя с хоббитятами, Бильбо не мог.  
Когда Гемджи ушел домой, Бильбо почувствовал, что у него кружится голова. Он присел у камина и не встал, когда вернулся гном. Двалин громко поздоровался, а потом, не разувшись, пришел к Бильбо.  
\- Хоббиты постепенно сдаются, - Двалин едва не светился. – Грабб, Коттон и Болджер признали меня достойным их дома. И это всего за пять дней!  
Бильбо только кивнул, и Двалин бодро потопал в сторону кухни:  
\- Тебе что-нибудь принести?  
\- Нет, - ответил Бильбо и зажмурился. Голова кружилась все сильнее.  
Через два дня под напором Двалина не устояло семейство Берроуза.  
Еще через два покорились Мегготы и Сендимен.  
Через неделю Двалин отправился на охоту со старшим Брендибаком.  
\- В четверг я на ночную рыбалку с Туками, а в пятницу ничего не планируй, мы идем на чай к Любелии, - Двалин почти подпрыгивал. Бильбо беспомощно разглядывал свои руки и понимал, что снова не скажет гному, как ему тяжело одному.  
\- К Любелии? Отлично.  
Ночью Бильбо дождался, когда Двалин уснет и выбрался из спальни. Он разжег камин и вспомнил, как они сидели у камина в доме Беорна и он мечтал, что дома будет точно так же, и даже лучше.  
Но дом почему-то совсем не был похож на дом. И Двалин не был похож сам на себя. И рыбалка. Сердце заныло, когда Бильбо вспомнил, как мечтал, что они поплывут рыбачить вместе. Бильбо раскурил трубку и подумал, что они так ни разу и не покурили вместе в Бэг-Энде.  
Он шмыгнул носом и удивился, когда щекам стало мокро. Потер глаза, и точно, плачет. Почему-то именно эта мысль и добила его окончательно. Что он у себя дома, в своем кресле, и Двалин спит в его спальне, но помочь ничем не может.  
И никто не может.  
Когда Бильбо перестал сдерживаться и уткнулся лицом в спинку кресла, его плеча коснулась горячая ладонь. И скоро Двалин уже обнимал Бильбо, и шептал что-то на ухо, и гладил по спине. Сидеть в кресле было ужасно неудобно, и Двалин помог ему перебраться на пол. Так они и сидели, пока Бильбо не смог дышать нормально, не всхлипывая при этом. Ему сразу же стало стыдно, он попытался отодвинуться, но Двалин его удержал:  
\- Не отпущу, даже не думай. Никогда не отпущу.  
Бильбо хотел прижаться к нему и больше не шевелиться. Но это ничего не сделало бы лучше, поэтому Бильбо выдохнул и рассказал Двалину, что сходит с ума в одиночестве, и совсем не спит, и не понимает, почему гном проводит время с кем угодно – но не с ним, и разговаривает со всеми и обо всем – но тоже не с ним, и ложки, зачем было идти за ложками, когда они могли просто побыть дома вместе, и рыбалка с Туком, почему, если ему угодно идти на рыбалку, почему бы не позвать Бильбо.  
Двалин молчал и прижимал его сильнее, а потом ответил, и Бильбо снова захотелось плакать:  
\- Прости. Прости. Я думал… Ты же всегда говорил, как важно дружить с соседями, я думал ты грустный, потому что я им не нравлюсь, вот я и старался. Бильбо? Прости.  
\- Двалин, отпусти.  
Гном послушался, и Бильбо отодвинулся, достал из кармана платок и вытер лицо.   
\- Блядские гномы, - горько сказал он и поразился, что выругался. – В могилу меня раньше времени сведешь, - Двалин попытался что-то сказать, но Бильбо остановил его. – Ты серьезно веришь, что отношения с соседями для меня важнее, чем ты?  
\- Подожди, - попросил гном и ушел.   
А когда вернулся, швырнул в Бильбо подушку:  
\- Это за то, что я выслушал все сплетни обо всех, кто здесь когда-либо жил.  
И еще одну:  
\- За то, что разговаривал с твоим садовником про блядскую траву!  
И одеяла:  
\- А это! за блядского! медведя!!  
А потом уложил Бильбо на подушку, лег сверху и шепнул на ухо:  
\- А сейчас готовься страдать за то, что сразу ничего не сказал, - и медленно провел языком по горлу хоббита.  
Бильбо обхватил Двалина руками и ногами и закрыл глаза.   
И наконец почувствовал себя дома.  
***   
Бильбо проснулся от уютного шума на кухне: гремели сковородки, свистел чайник, стучали ложки. Он повел носом и сначала подумал, что все еще находится у Беорна, так аппетитно пахло. Но, конечно, нет, он был дома, в собственной кровати, это ему подсказали и привычные стены с круглым окошком, и перебивший все ароматы запах подгоревшего бекона, и то, что из кухни донеслась веселая гномья песня о том, как правильно готовить завтрак.  
Бильбо чувствовал себя хорошо. Это было почти непривычно, и он потянулся, и зевнул, и высунул ногу из-под одеяла– все верно! Он проснулся в отличном настроении, и не было ни слабости, ни головокружения, ни ощущения, что он в дурном сне, которое преследовало его в последние дни. В своей постели в своем Бэг-Энде, а на кухне распевает песни Двалин, и весело шумит, пусть и подгоревший, но завтрак!  
\- Доброе утро! – крикнул Бильбо в сторону кухни.  
\- Подожди еще минуту, не вставай! – крикнул Двалин в ответ, и Бильбо с удовольствием послушался. В окно весело светило летнее уже солнышко, кровать была теплой, а подушки – мягкими. А впереди их ожидал чудесный день.  
Когда Двалин принес завтрак, Бильбо закусил щеку, чтобы не рассмеяться. Гном надел его любимый фартук, с желтыми крокусами, и выглядел в нем до того уютно, что хотелось его зацеловать, но сначала все-таки вдоволь нахохотаться.   
\- Завтрак! – объявил Двалин, и живот Бильбо согласно заурчал в ответ.  
Бекон был подгоревшим, яичница снизу превратилась в уголек, а сверху была сырой, но Бильбо все равно все съел и согласился на тосты.   
Тосты Двалину удались. Четыре Бильбо съел, чтобы просто перебить вкус горелого бекона, а еще два, потому что было вкусно.   
\- Наелся? Еще чаю? Принести трубку? – Двалин звучал очень уж деловито.  
Бильбо помотал головой и хотел спросить, в чем, собственно, дело, но не смог, потому что Двалин, не особо церемонясь, вытряхнул его из одеяла, за секунду стащил с себя и фартук, и рубашку с брюками и уселся сверху. Довольно улыбнулся и медленно провел руками по бокам Бильбо. И замер.  
Несколько секунд Бильбо ждал, а потом коснулся руки гнома и спросил:  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Любуюсь, - ответил Двалин, наклонился к животу Бильбо, лизнул пупок и, целуя, облизывая, начал двигаться вниз.  
\- Постой! – вдруг вспомнил Бильбо. – Ты же должен быть на рыбалке с Туками?  
Двалин поднял голову, улыбнулся Бильбо и прикусил кожу на внутренней стороне бедра. Хоббит застонал.  
\- Рыбалка подождет, - и Двалин вернулся к изучению кожи Бильбо.  
\- А дверь?  
Гном вздохнул, и Бильбо весь покрылся мурашками.  
\- Что с ней?  
\- Дверь закрыта?  
\- Закрыта, - Двалин лизнул член Бильбо, и обоим стало не до разговоров.  
Весь день они провели в постели, время от времени по очереди выбираясь за едой и даже не трудясь одеться. А когда солнечные лучи в комнате из желтых превратились в оранжевые, перебрались в гостиную. Двалин устроил им гнездо из одеял и подушек на полу, а Бильбо растопил камин.   
Долго-долго они сидели у огня и передавали друг другу трубку и бокал вина. Бильбо задумчиво гладил пальцы Двалина, и тихонько проговорил то, что пришло ему на ум:  
Дороги и пути бегут  
По голым скалам и лесам,  
Сквозь мрак пещер они ведут  
К мелеющим в жару ручьям,  
Спешит по снегу лютых зим,  
По летним луговым цветам,  
По липкой вязкости трясин,  
По пыльным и немым камням.  
Дороги и пути бегут  
Под солнцем, звездами, луной,  
Пока тропинки не свернут  
В любимый сердцем край родной.  
Прочь от сражений и огней,  
Прочь от темниц и от врагов  
К весенней свежести полей  
И светлой зелени холмов.  
Гном поцеловал Бильбо в лоб и так же тихо произнес:  
\- Красиво. Теперь уж точно наступит.  
\- Что наступит?   
Двалин улыбнулся:  
\- То, что ты мне пообещал. Долго и счастливо.  
И вправду, подумал Бильбо и звонко рассмеялся.  
Обязательно наступит.


End file.
